


Draconian

by YoloDiamond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Epilogue, Frottage, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Human Experimentation, Loss of Identity, M/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoloDiamond/pseuds/YoloDiamond
Summary: Kabuto witnesses Orochimaru's death and is utterly grief stricken. Everything that was important to him, all he ever knew was gone. In a desperate attempt to have Orochimaru by his side once more and to become strong enough to avenge him, Kabuto does the unthinkable. Here begins his transformation from snake to dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

      The sound of something  heavy crashing to the floor broke the silence of the hideout. It was followed by the most piercing, inhuman scream Kabuto had ever heard. The medic nearly knocked over the cup of medicine he was preparing. That was none other than Orochimaru's voice! Kabuto left the cup at his work table, rushing out of the room. Orochimaru was in obvious pain, as his vessel was beginning to give out, but he had always been a stoic man. What could have possibly caused him to scream like that?

    As Kabuto neared the end of the corridor, he noticed rubble and large chunks of wood littering the ground - pieces of the heavy door that sealed off his master's room. His blood turned to ice as he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. His cursed seal was activated, the hand-like wings on his back outstretched like a hawks. Kabuto swallowed a few times before he could get the words out. "Which one are you?"

     "Which one do you think?" Sasuke answered, glaring down at him. The Uchiha boy stepped aside to give him access to the room before soaring upward through a large hole in the ceiling. Evidently that was where the other rubble had come from. With dread gnawing at his insides, Kabuto entered the room. A trail of fresh blood lead from the doorway to the bed where Orochimaru lay. On the floor, only a few feet away, was a massive white serpent, it's head cut off and it's body sliced in half.

     Kabuto froze on the spot, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground beside the serpent. He brushed the spiky black hair back from it's face and stared into it's unseeing yellow eyes. He rested his forehead against the serpent's, lightly touching it's face. "Orochimaru-sama?" he choked. There was no sign of movement, no sign of the snake trying to heal itself. Kabuto flung himself onto the bed.  _Perhaps he's trapped in here instead_ , the medic thought in panic. He grabbed his master by the shoulders, shaking him. "Sir! Orochimaru-sama! Please wake up! I know....I know you're still...alive."

    The last word came out as a whispered sob as a few tears trickled down his cheek. Orochimaru was still unresponsive. "N-no....no. This can't be happening," Kabuto said flatly as he went into shock, "You're immortal, come back....please come back..." As fear overtook him, he slapped Orochimaru and pounded on his chest, but his lord lay just as still as he had been when Kabuto had entered the room. Kabuto collapsed on top of the corpse, shaking uncontrollably. His muffled cries filled the now empty hideout.

       He must have laid there for hours, crying into his lord's chest, trying with all his might to stifle his sobs. He was a shinobi, he shouldn't allow himself to fall apart like this! He saw death everyday, whether it was Orochimaru's test subjects or an opponent in battle. This was different, though. Serving Orochimaru had given him _purpose_ , it was all he knew. But Orochimaru had been far more to him that that. He was Kabuto's saviour, his lover, and his only friend. Thanks to Uchiha Sasuke, he had lost everything, including himself.

Kabuto clenched his fist and wiped the tears from his eyes.  _God damn that Uchiha brat!_ He stood up, clutching his chest. It hurt, it hurt! He took a few slow, shaky breaths to calm himself. A bitter smile twisted his features as he drew a scalpel from the pouch below his sash. "Forgive me for what I must do, Orochimaru-sama."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Orochimaru's perspective as he is dying, so it will be shorter than usual. I fuckin fail at keeping people in character, oh my Goddd.

      Perhaps one of the most horrifying things about death is that one's brain remains conscious for a short time afterwards. The human consciousness is trapped inside the body, unable to breathe, speak, or move. It's only comfort is the knowledge that in a few minutes it will fade into nothingness, never to return. This, of course, was of no comfort to Orochimaru as his body fell lifeless to the floor. Everything he had ever done was in defiance of death, of entropy, of the so-called natural order that his old sensei had so often praised and preached about. Now he lay on the cold stone floor and in the bed, his consciousness split between his true form and his old vessel. He was as dead as any other mortal.

       Any hopes of taking over Sasuke were now dashed, his soul sealed within the boy himself. His only remaining sense, sight, was what allowed him to witness what was happening around him. To make matters worse, Kabuto dashed in as soon as Sasuke fled, and had thrown himself on the ground beside his true form. His medic, his beloved assistant was in tears, pleading for him to awaken. Orochimaru was suddenly struck by the urge reach out to Kabuto and let him know he wasn't alone, but he was utterly powerless. His body wouldn't move, and his lips could not speak. _My poor, poor boy, don't cry. I am still here_.

      Orochimaru watched as his confused assistant leapt on the bed and began shaking him.  _Kabuto-kun, stop this foolishness. There is nothing you can do._ As much as he hated to admit it, it hurt terribly, seeing Kabuto grieve like this. He couldn't die, he and Kabuto were destined to unravel the secrets of the world together. A few times, Orochimaru even considered teaching him his technique, so he could bestow the gift of immortality to Kabuto as well, if he wanted. But as his field of vision was now growing smaller with each passing second, Orochimaru realized he felt as alone as Kabuto. Soon he could see nothing but his medic's tear stained face.  _Kabuto....stay with me,_ he thought as he faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

    Kabuto frowned, placing the scalpel back in the pouch. He needed to prepare first. He carried the dismembered body of great white snake to his lab, laying gingerly it on a nearby table. He soon did the same with Orochimaru's human body, caressing his face. "I'll be with you soon, my lord." Drawing the scalpel once more, he murmured an apology to Orochimaru and tried to steady his hands.

     Kabuto held open Orochimaru's left eye as he pulled it from it's socket. Kabuto felt the bile rising in his throat. He was hardly the squeamish type, having helped his master in the lab with vivisections on many an occasion. However, the thought of defiling Orochimaru's body in such a way made him sick to his stomach. Stifling a sob, he brushed his lord's hair over his face to hide what he had done.

    With the vial containing the eye in hand, Kabuto stood in front of a nearby mirror as he removed his glasses. This was going to hurt. Nobody heard his muffled screams as he stood in front of the mirror, his bloody hand held over his own eye as it glowed with green chakra. He held it there until he could faintly see the light through his fingers.  _The retina must have connected by now,_ he thought as he removed his hand. 

     A sigh of relief escaped him as he gazed at his own reflection. It was almost as if Orochimaru himself were gazing back at him. Kabuto stared back in fascination. The skin around his new eye was changing, the pale violet marking around it already visible. "Orochimaru-sama...," he breathed as the surrounding skin faded to a familiar bone-white. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to become one with his master, to _feel_ his blood rushing through his veins, warm and alive. He needed more, and he needed it now.

      Blood transfusion was the cure to the aching wound inside him. If this wouldn't bring Orochimaru back, nothing would. His hands shook slightly as he placed the needle in one arm, the tubing linking him to the white serpent. "Just a little while longer, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, "You can have a new body. _My_ body. Take me. I belong to only you."

     Kabuto waited for what seemed like hours as the machine replaced his blood with Orochimaru's.  Once the process was completed, he slumped forward in the chair. "Orochimaru-sama...are you there?" he said softly, "Why aren't you here with me? Am I...am I not enough for you? Was I ever enough?" His voice cracked from the strain of holding back his tears. Orochimaru wasn't coming back. He was dead, gone for good. Kabuto unhooked himself from the machine as his knees hit the floor. He gritted his teeth, trying to force back the tears. He stood up and turned off the lights of the laboratory. He would bury the bodies tomorrow; for now he was too sad and tired. Kabuto stumbled as he made his way down the lonely corridor. When he looked up, he found himself once again at the entrance to Orochimaru's room. Tears stinging his eyes, he went in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fragment of Orochimaru's spirit remains in the hideout, where he witnesses Kabuto fall to pieces.

Kabuto staggered into the dark room, his head pounding. Whether it was from sleep deprivation, crying, or some side effect of the blood transfusion, he neither knew nor cared. He had lost all sense of time, and the lack of windows in the room made it impossible to tell day from night. The room had the same feeling as an abandoned house, though it had been occupied no later that the previous night. Hands shaking, Kabuto collapsed on the bed. Beside him, he noticed the thin white yukata Orochimaru used to wear over his pajamas when he was too sick to leave his room. The medic buried his face in the yukata, breathing in his master's scent. The fabric still smelled of lilacs. It was almost as if Orochimaru was lying there beside him.

        On the other side of the room, Orochimaru himself watched as Kabuto tossed and turned, trying to sleep. How he wished he could reach out and touch him! Orochimaru saw what Kabuto had done to his body and vessel in the lab. Disturbed as he was by Kabuto's way of grieving, he felt only pity for his right hand man and the wretched state he was in. He watched as Kabuto's breathing stabilized, and laid down on the bed beside him, running his fingers through his silver hair. "Kabuto...can you hear me?"

                                                                                                              _____________________

 

      "Kabuto? Kabuto?" a familiar voice whispered. Kabuto rolled over and opened his eyes. His master was beside him once more, an expression of something like concern written on his face. Kabuto gasped, reaching out to touch Orochimaru's hand. It was ice cold, but tangible and solid. "Orochimaru-sama, how?" he said, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. Orochimaru kissed him on the forehead, a gesture of tenderness he rarely expressed. "Don't worry or think about that now, dear." Kabuto let out a strangled sob and buried his face in Orochimaru's chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," he sobbed quietly.  Orochimaru shushed him, stroking his hair. "There was nothing you could have done," he said softly. Sasuke could have killed Kabuto as easily as he'd killed him.

               He placed a hand under Kabuto's chin so he could see his face, and kissed him. He loved being able to touch him again, but knew he wouldn't be able to stay like this for long. Orochimaru's strength was already beginning to waver. He had to make every second count.

As he fumbled with the obi holding his lord's yukata closed, Kabuto wondered to himself just how Orochimaru was here with him now. He'd clearly seen both bodies irreparably damaged earlier that day, but Kabuto pushed that thought fro his mind. Right now he didn't care. So what if his master was some kind of ghost, if such things existed. He wanted to be with him now, he had to. Whether he was alive or dead, any barrier separating the two of them was intolerable. He pressed his body against Orochimaru's as his master removed his remaining clothes. 

     Once both of them were naked, Orochimaru crawled on top of Kabuto, holding him down with the weight of his body. He pressed his mouth against he medics, his tongue pushing past his lips. Kabuto let out a stifled moan of pleasure as Orochimaru's tongue thrust in and out of his throat.

    His hands caressed and explored every inch of his master's icy skin, tangling in his silky black hair. Orochimaru drew back, noticing Kabuto was shivering. "P-please don't m-m-move," Kabuto said, "I n-need you." Orochimaru pulled up the blankets around the both of them. "Is this better?" he asked. Kabuto nodded. Orochimaru kissed his forehead and put his fingers to the medic's lips. Kabuto didn't need to be asked, willingly sucking them as his eyes fluttered shut.

     Orochimaru removed his fingers and closed his hand over Kabuto's member. "Don't move," he said softly as he kissed Kabuto's neck. He pressed himself against Kabuto, holding his cock against the other's. He began grinding his hips. Kabuto sighed at the feeling of Orochimaru's skin  sliding against his. "Harder...please," Kabuto gasped. Orochimaru was being far too gentle with him. 

     Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, but picked up the pace as he bit and sucked at Kabuto's neck. Before long the medic was moaning his name, his nails leaving faint lines down his back, sometimes even drawing blood. Orochimaru didn't mind; he liked the pain. It made him feel more alive somehow. "Ah...Kabuto!" he gasped as he came. He kept moving his hips until Kabuto reached his climax a few minutes later. 

    He collapsed on top of his right hand man, kissing him on the mouth. He was utterly exhausted, it wouldn't be long now before he became intangible gain. Kabuto noticed his form fading immediately. "No....Orochimaru-sama....don't leave me here!" he cried, almost too exhausted to get the words out. Orochimaru gripped the headboard in frustration, but his hand went right through it. "Damn this," he hissed. "This is....this isn't real, is it?" Kabuto said, his voice faltering. 

     Orochimaru tried desperately to not fade away, but it was futile. "This is real, Kabuto. I'll be there when you wake up, I promise." Kabuto frowned. Despite their commitment to each other, it wouldn't be the first time he had broken a promise. Orochimaru's fading hands reached out to Kabuto. "I need to tell you something before I go. Kabuto  - " his words were cut off as he vanished into the air. Kabuto wrapped the covers around himself as he held the old yukata to his face once more. Tears slid silently down his face as sleep finally took him.

    Kabuto awoke the following morning in a state of confusion. The memories from last night were already slipping away from him like water through his fingers. Was it all a dream? He glanced around frantically for his lord, for any sign of him, but the room was the same deserted, bloody mess it was the day before. There weren't even any clothes on the floor or bed except for his own. "You lied to me," he said , "you lied to me again!" Orochimaru was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Kabuto with a pained expression. Kabuto stared right through him. "It wasn't a lie, Kabuto. It was real." His words fell on deaf ears.


End file.
